Last Summer
by Krazy4Robin
Summary: Songfic Oneshot KagomeInuyasha All the jewel shards have been collected and Naraku's dead. Saying goodbye was never an easy thing. Dedicated to SinFire99


**-The Friday sun bears down again  
As we drive with our friends  
And on these longest days we spend  
All the time trying to pretend  
That our stories could be true  
Our chance to be cool  
The setting sunset says the day is through  
If only we knew...  
And we all sit around here in our home town  
Listen to the waves as they all crash down  
And watch the fire as it slowly burns away  
Glowing embers fly across the sky- **

"We really did it," Said Kagome, sitting down next to Inuyasha. She held the complete sacred jewel up so it gleamed in setting sun's rays. All these years, all this trouble, just to get all the shards of the jewel. It was worth it though. _Just to be around Inuyasha made it worth it, _She thought. _Even if I was almost always running for my life and getting kidnapped. I wouldn't take back those years for anything._ She let out a small sigh.

Inuyasha snatched the jewel out of her hand and looked it over closely. _I'll finally have what I've wanted for all this time, _He thought with a grin. _No more half-demon comments…_

"It's almost hard to believe that we did it," Said Sango. "After all this time, I just wasn't sure anymore."

"How could you not be sure?" Snapped Inuyasha. "You guys had me; you shouldn't have had any doubt." He turned his head in the other direction wanting some more respect and appreciation.

"A little full of himself, isn't he?" Said Sango.

Kirara let out a mew of agreement.

"I suppose we should thank Inuyasha," Said Miroku. "Without him we might not be here now…Then again, he did have his share of mistakes."

"Oh would you shut up?" Shouted Inuyasha, glaring at Miroku. "I've saved you guys more times than you can count."

"Yeah…" Kagome said quietly. "Thanks."

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and knew something was wrong, he didn't ask though. He gave a smirk and pointed at Kagome, "See, she knows!"

"Of course Kagome's going to say that," Said Shippo. "Idiot…"

Inuyasha jumped to his feet. "What'd you say Shippo?" He clenched his fits, ready to pound the crap out of the small demon. "Say it to my face! I dare you!"

Shippo ran behind Kagome, his tail twitching in fear. "Kagome!" He wailed.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sit boy."

Inuyasha smashed into the ground. "Hey, whose side are you on?"

Kagome gave a small smile. _Oh Inuyasha, _She thought. _I wish that our time together could last forever. I don't want to leave you but I know there's no use for me here now. _Tears came into her eyes but she held them back with her calm smile. "Inuyasha, he's just a kid," She offered gently.

"I don't care if he's just a kid!" Yelled Inuyasha. "No one calls me an idiot!" He got up and began to chase Shippo.

Shippo cried and screamed, "Leave me alone! Listen to Kagome!"

They all laughed at the sight in front of them.

"No way you little pest!" Inuyasha tackled Shippo and whacked him across the head. "That'll teach you."

Kagome got up and began to walk away.

"Kagome, where are you going?" Asked Sango with a concerned frown.

"Just for a quick walk, I'll be right back," She said, not even looking back.

"Alright…" Said Sango. _None of us really want to separate, but we've all got lives that we need to get back too, _She thought. _This really must be bothering Kagome. _She sat down and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Something wrong, Sango?" Asked Miroku, sitting down a little too close to her.

"I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me," Said Miroku with a smile. "I know you're upset and I know just how to make you feel better." He reached down towards Sango's butt and began to rub it.

A loud slap went through the air.

"Pervert…" She said under her breath.

**-Here by my side, in my summer, our last summer  
The world passes by in my summer, our last summer  
The light makes shadows fall, surrounded by each other  
Alive to watch it all, the view from our last summer  
The view from our last summer...  
We trace the sun across the sky-  
**Kagome walked across the worn out path, kicking pebbles as thoughts went through her mind. _Maybe I could just stay here for good, _She thought. _No…I can't. I need to finish school and try to get my grades up. Besides, I doubt Mom would want me being here all the time._

Kagome heard a rustling in the bushes and stopped dead in her tracks. "Who's there?" She asked, her voice shaking horribly.

Inuyasha jumped out of the bushes and Kagome let out a scream. Inuyasha ran up to her and covered her mouth. "Be quiet, would ya?" He said but his voice showed he didn't care. She nodded and he removed his hand. "Why'd you run off?"

"Just needed some time to think, confused about some things," She said, dropping her gaze to the ground. _I want to tell him, I want to tell him everything…_

"There'll be plenty of time to think after tonight," He said, grabbing her chin so she had to look at him. "Kagome, this is our last night together for who knows how long…Let's make it worth it, okay?"

Kagome felt herself blush but nodded. "Okay."

Inuyasha looked closely at Kagome as they walked back. _I can't believe this is the last time I'll get to see her, _He thought. _I wish she didn't have to leave…Maybe I should just tell her. _"Nah," He said aloud.

"Huh?" Said Kagome, giving him a questioning look.

"Nothing," Said Inuyasha coldly, trying to cover up his embarrassment.

Kagome blinked in confusion but let it drop. "I can't believe it's been this long, I just can't believe it."

"I know," He agreed with a frown. "If only it could just last a little longer."

"Inuyasha?" Said Kagome. "Would you take me home tonight? I would really like it, but if you don't want to…"

"Sure," He said with a smile. "I'd like that too."

**-And we laugh till we cry  
Always so hard to say goodbye (good bye)  
And we all sit round here in our home town  
It's so good like this, these are times we'll miss  
The memories, I hope they'll never fade  
Glowing embers lie across the sky- **

When Kagome and Inuyasha came back, Miroku and Sango looked pretty comfortable. As a matter of fact, Sango was leaning against Miroku's shoulder, asleep. Miroku looked extremely happy.

"We leave for two seconds and you guys decide to get all cozy," Said Inuyasha sounding disgusted.

Sango opened her eyes to the noise of Inuyasha's voice and pulled away, blushing bright crimson. She gave Miroku another slap, pretending it was all his fault. "Would you cut it out?" She snapped.

"Say what you wish but I know that you enjoyed it as well," Said Miroku.

"Right…" Said Sango but she was still blushing.

_Those two really make a nice couple, _Thought Kagome, happily. _I wonder if they'll still see each other after this._

"I should probably head out anyway," Said Sango, getting up and grabbing her stuff.

"I'm really going to miss you Sango," Said Kagome walking up to her and giving her a hug. "I hope everything goes well with you and Kohaku. Just…take care of yourself."

Sango hugged her back. "You too, Kagome."

"Well yeah…I'll miss having you around too," Said Inuyasha, trying not to show it.

Sango gave a small smile, knowing that he would. "Thanks for keeping everyone safe, Inuyasha."

"Feh…It's why I'm here." He looked the other way. _If it's this hard to say goodbye to Sango, how in the world am I supposed to say goodbye to Kagome? _He thought.

Miroku slowly came up to Sango. "We'll keep in touch, alright?" He said. "I really would hate it if we didn't talk anymore…"

"Of course," She said, tears making there escape.

"Uh…could I have one for the road?" He asked hopefully.

"You'll never change," She said and jumped on Kirara. She took one last look at everyone and then Kirara flew off, slowly disappearing out of view.

**-Here by my side, in my summer, our last summer  
The world passes by in my summer, our last summer  
The light makes shadows fall, surrounded by each other  
Alive to watch it all, the view through our last summer  
The view from our last summer...-**

Miroku let out a sigh. "I'm going to miss seeing her everyday," He whispered. "Well," He said, "I suppose I should get going as well." _I can't believe we used to want this to end…Now I just wish we could go back to when Naraku was alive and we were searching for pieces of the jewel._

"Me too," Said Shippo.

"I hope things go well with you and Sango," She said to Miroku.

Miroku gave a small laugh. "They will, I know it."

"Be careful Shippo," She reminded him. "There are still lots of demons out there."

Shippo gave a cocky grin. "I may still be a kid but I'm one tough demon."

"Maybe to ants…" Said Inuyasha under his breath.

"Hey!"

"Let's not start this again," Said Kagome, walking between them.

Miroku smiled. "You guys all take care of yourself."

"Yeah," Said Shippo.

"We will; you two better be careful," Warned Kagome.

They both nodded and walked off into the distance.

**-I would stop time to stay with you  
I would stop time so we don't move  
I would stop time  
I would stop time  
I would stop time to keep you-**

Kagome and Inuyasha climbed out of the well and walked out of the shrine.

"The sky looks a lot better in your time," Said Inuyasha looking at the sky now full of stars.

They both kept silent as they looked at the view in front of them.

"Kagome?" Asked Inuyasha, gathering up all his courage. _It's now or never, _He reminded himself.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" She asked, looking right into his brown eyes.

"I'm…I'm really going to miss you," He said. "My life just seems…incomplete without you in it. I mean, we've been through it all…" He let out a breath of frustration. _Just say it! _His mind shouted at him. Before he knew what he was doing, he leaned in and kissed her. Her lips were so soft against his; he could have kept her that way forever. When they parted he finally let it out, "I love you, Kagome."

The tears that Kagome had been trying to hold in all night finally came out as she started to cry. "I love you too." She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly.

Inuyasha hugged her back. "Our time together felt so short," He said with a sigh. "I wish it didn't have to end."

"You'll still come see me, right?" She said, tears coating her words.

Inuyasha gave a smile. "Nothing's going to stop me from doing that." Then he reached behind his neck and pulled out the locket with their pictures in it that she had given him. He placed it around her neck, "I want you to keep this. It looks better on you anyway."

Kagome felt herself blush but she gave a small smile. "Don't forget me, okay?"

"Not a chance." He wiped her tears away. "And stop crying, would ya?" He gave her a quick kiss and headed towards the well.

"Inuyasha?"

He turned around, "Yeah?"

"Just…thanks."

Inuyasha gave a smile and nodded. "You too." Then he walked back into the shrine and jumped into the well.

Kagome held up the locket and opened it, revealing the two pictures. She just stared at it for awhile, memories rushing around in her head.

_At first, Inuyasha wanted nothing to do with me… "So be a good little girl and hand it over…unless you'd rather feel the caress of my claws!" "You stink of the woman who killed me!" "YOU MAKE ME RETCH." "I've always wanted a fool and a weakling for a friend." "Do you think I want to waste my time protecting you!"_

_But we came to be best friends…He risked his life for me time after time... "Get away from her; she's not a part of this!" "I meant, let me protect you!" "I could never forget you, Kagome." "Kagome…you smell kinda good." "Hang in there, Kagome!" "I'm not running…not without you!" "If Kagome dies, then you're going to regret the day you met me!"_

"Inuyasha…" She whispered and clicked it shut.  
**-Here by my side, in my summer, our last summer  
The world passes by in my summer, our last summer  
The light makes shadows fall, surrounded by each other  
Alive to watch it all, the view from our last summer-**

**(It's been a long time since I did a songfic. I've wanted to do something Inuyasha for a long time and this song seemed to fit my plot perfectly. This is dedicated to SinFire99, the best friend and boyfriend a girl could have. Thanks for everything.)**


End file.
